Without correction of the generated data, sensors associated with a mobile device, such as a cellular phone, are inherently subject to various sources of error, including: inertial drift; magnetic interference; and the like. As a result of such error, the sensors may provide degraded information and subsequently poor location accuracy over any reasonable duration when used indoors.